


One True Fivesome

by Sephirotha



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fivesome, Genderbending, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 70
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, it's here, my collection of a hundred 100 word oneshots of the pairing ACGSZ!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lemonade

“Lemonade!  Get your freshly made lemonade here!” Zack hollered, catching the attention of Cloud who was passing by.

“Sure, I’ll have a glass,” he said.

“That will be ten Gil please,” Zack smiled as he poured out a glass from the jug “Angeal, need more lemonade!”

Cloud sipped the lemonade happily as Genesis and Sephiroth came to the stall with four more jugs.

“Nothing like a cool glass of lemonade on a hot summer’s day,” Cloud smiled.

“Well, I myself prefer to have apple juice,” Genesis said snootily.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes as he poured out a glass for himself.


	2. Trap

“Hey, Cloud,” Angeal beckoned Cloud over “Check this out.”

Cloud looked over Angeal’s shoulder to look through the articles in the newspaper that Angeal held.

“What is it that I’m checking out?”

His eyes widened in surprise as Angeal pecked his cheek and pulled him onto his lap to nuzzle him with his stubble.  Genesis rolled his eyes as he pushed the bacon onto his plate from the frying pan.

“I can’t believe you fell for that,” he said as Zack cackled whilst Sephiroth smirked at Cloud’s blush.

“He’s still new here, remember,” Angeal grinned whilst ruffling his blonde spikes.


	3. Car Wash

“Hey, Seph!”

Sephiroth turned and ducked as Zack aimed the hose for him and the jet of water hit Genesis who spluttered, dropping his soapy sponge.

“This is why I don’t like washing the car with you!” he barked at the young brunette.

Zack just grinned and yelped when Angeal swatted him over the ear.

“Behave.”

Zack whined as he aimed the hose for the car like a good puppy.  Cloud chuckled as he came out with cookies for them.

“Zack being a bad puppy?” he taunted and Zack’s glare was easily subdued when a cookie was offered to him.


	4. Pizza

“Pizza delivery!” Cloud called as he came into the sitting room with boxes of pizza.

There was an audible splat as Zack pounced on Cloud and squashed the pizza boxes together.  He grabbed the top one and jumped onto his armchair to devour the cheesy goodness inside.

“This one has jalapenos so it’s mine,” Sephiroth claimed the next pizza.

“Pepperoni,” Genesis sighed happily as he took the third.

Angeal picked up the fourth pizza and looked at Cloud on the floor.

“I have mushrooms, would you like to share?”

Cloud nodded feebly as Angeal helped him up onto his feet.


	5. Doughnuts

“I sure love doughnuts!” Zack said happily as he picked up a doughnut with pink icing and white sprinkles “Yes, sir, doughnuts are the best things ever!”

“You said the same thing about pizza last week,” Cloud commented.

“There’s a different food every week,” Genesis sighed as he picked up a jam doughnut “The week before he claimed that steak was the food he loved the most.”

Sephiroth chuckled at Zack’s pout whilst picking up a chocolate doughnut.

“Zack, you’re making a mess,” Angeal scolded as Zack got icing down his top.

“Am not!” Zack argued before grabbing another doughnut.


	6. Bored at Sea

“I’m bored!”

“Hush.”

Zack pouted as Angeal fished in the sea.  Cloud lay in Sephiroth’s arms as Genesis read Loveless.

“I spy with my little eye…”

“Water,” Cloud and Genesis said.

“No fair,” Zack huffed “Truth or dare?”

“I dare you to be quiet for the next hour,” Sephiroth said.

Zack whined and folded his arms.

“I’m bored.”

“I caught something!”

Zack bounced up as Angeal pulled a tuna out from the sea and it landed between them.

“I’ll get my cooking things ready,” Genesis smiled as he closed Loveless and dragged it towards the kitchen area of the boat.


	7. Hockey Match

Cloud dashed across the pitch with the ball, dodging Zack as he tried to tackle him.

“Cloud!”

Cloud passed the ball to Sephiroth who dribbled it past Genesis and Tseng then hit it at Angeal who was the goalkeeper.  It hit the back of the goal and Cloud pumped his fist in the air, gnawing at his gumshield.

“No fair, they cheated!” Zack whined.

“How’s that?” Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at Zack who folded his arms.

“You used telepathy!”

“Did not and you have no proof,” Cloud snorted as Angeal kicked the ball towards the centre of the hockey pitch.


	8. Film Night

“Film night, film night, film night!”

“Zack, calm down and pass me the popcorn,” Angeal said irritably as he pulled Zack down onto the sofa next to him.

“I’m sure you’ll love this film,” Genesis said proudly as he pressed play “Lord of the Rings is just simply a gem!”

“There’s three films,” Sephiroth observed the boxes warily “All have two parts…”

“Exactly, they’re the extended cuts!” Genesis grinned as he snuggled up to Cloud happily “Prepare for the proper definition of film night, gentlemen!”

Cloud watched with sleepy eyes as he popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth.


	9. Saturday

“I have to go to the bank, do you want to come, Zack?” Angeal called.

“No!” Zack called back then lay across Sephiroth happily “I love Saturdays…”

“Me too,” Sephiroth agreed as he kissed Zack’s forehead.

Meanwhile Cloud and Genesis got down to work making and rolling dough for their weekend baking session.

“I love having a nice, calm companion for cooking,” Genesis purred as he snuck in a kiss on Cloud’s lips.

Cloud blushed and giggled, wiping some flour off his nose.

“Yeah, it’s nice,” he agreed and nuzzled Genesis lovingly “Saturdays are the best day of the week.”


	10. Shopping Trip

“We need more olive oil,” Genesis said and Cloud wrote that down on his shopping list.

“Whipped cream!” Zack said as he chased after the kittens in the living room.

“Shampoo,” Sephiroth grumbled as he combed through the knots in his hair “And conditioner.”

“Could you get the latest copy of Guns and Swords?” Angeal requested before biting into an apple,

“Olive oil, whipped cream, shampoo, conditioner and the latest copy of Guns and Swords,” Cloud read off his list and nodded “See you guys later!”

His boyfriends waved him goodbye as he grabbed his goggles and went out shopping.


	11. The Time of the Month

“You suck, Cloud!” Zack jeered as Cloud came second again in Mario Kart.

“I got stuck,” Cloud pouted.

Sephirotha sighed as she snatched Cloud’s controller.

“Let me show you how a real gamer does it.”

“Oh please, girls can’t drive better than boys.”

Sephirotha’s fist was quick as lightning and Angeal sighed when he came in and saw Zack fall off the sofa.

“Rotha, what have we told you about managing your temper?”

“Oh, let her have this one,” Genesis shrugged whilst reading Loveless “It’s that time of the month anyway.”

He ducked when Sephirotha threw her shoe at him.


	12. Them Again

“She’s so cute!”

Cloudia turned around to see the covers of four menus by the table at the window.  She frowned as she placed the milkshakes down in front of Aerith and Tseng then made her way over.

“Can I take your order?” she asked.

“How about you with a side of cream?” Zack winked as he lowered his menu.

There was a slap as Angeal sighed.

“What would you recommend?” Sephiroth purred.

“Yes, do tell,” Genesis grinned.

Cloudia backed away as she saw their predatory gazes.

“Tifa, help, it’s them again!” she screamed as she retreated into the kitchen. 


	13. The Craving

“Angeal,” Zackaria whined as she leaned against Angeal’s back.

“Just a few more minutes.”

Zackaria huffed as she rubbed her baby bump.

“That’s not what the baby wants, she wants it now!” she demanded.

“Calm down,” Cloud sighed as he dragged the pregnant woman away from Angeal “Just relax, Sephiroth and I want to snuggle.”

Zackaria huffed as she sat herself in Sephiroth’s lap on the sofa and stroked Cloud’s spikes.

“Besides, we can’t eat without Genesis, we won’t hear the end of it,” Sephiroth said as he patted her bump.

“No fair,” she pouted and folded her arms moodily.


	14. Clean Up Your Mess

Genesisa hummed as she made her way up and down the house, cleaning it.  She took a break in the kitchen, tucking some auburn hair behind her pink bandana.

“Zack, come back here!”

“I have Cloud’s football!”

Genesisa watched in horror as a muddy Zack came running in and snatched the football off him.

“Look at the mess you’ve made!” she scolded whilst dropping the ball in the sink “Now, take those filthy boots off and clean up!”

“Aw, but Gen!” Zack whined as Genesisa shoved a bucket of warm soapy water and a sponge into his arms.

“Hurry now!”


	15. Cookies

“Cookies!”

“No.”

Zack yelped as Angeala whacked his hand with her wooden spoon.

“They’ve just come out of the oven and you need to wait for the others.”

“But…” Zack whined and sank down into his seat with a pout.

“Ha, I thought I smelt cookies,” Cloud grinned as he played with Sephiroth’s hair who carried him into the kitchen.

“Angeala, darling, have I told you how much I love you?” Genesis purred as he nuzzled Angeala happily.

“Too many times,” Angeala smiled as she kissed Genesis.

“Ow!”

Angeala smirked as she lifted her spoon whilst Zack nursed his hand.


	16. Welcome Home

“I’m home,” Sephiroth called tiredly as he came into the lobby of his home.

“Seph!”

Sephiroth cracked a smile when Zackaria came running down the corridor and jumped into his arms, planting a big smooch on his forehead.

“Welcome home,” Angeala smiled warmly as she stuck her head out of the kitchen “I made your favourite for dinner.”

“Zackaria, get off him,” Genesisa huffed as she yanked Zackaria off Sephiroth by the collar.

Cloudia shyly approached their boyfriend to kiss his cheek and hug him.  Sephiroth smiled, kissing her blonde spikes before following his ladies into the kitchen for dinner.


	17. Happy...Valentine's...Day?

“Someone’s popular,” Tifa giggled as Cloud stared down at the boxes of chocolates “Here.”

“Thanks, Tifa…” Cloud sighed as he stacked the boxes in a way where he could read the labels.

‘To Cloud, love from Angeala’

‘Dear Cloud, from Genesisa xxx’

‘To my Spikilicious Cloud, from Zackaria’

‘To my dearest Cloud, Sephirotha’

‘Happy Valentine’s Day!  Tifa <3’

Cloud’s smile faded away as Genesisa walked by and whacked Tifa’s box off.  It was then crushed by Sephirotha’s foot, kicked to the side by Zackaria and chucked in the bin by Angeala.  Cloud stared at the Yandere ladies, suddenly feeling vulnerable.


	18. Our Adorable Cloudia

“I got you, Cloudia!”

Cloudia’s scream echoed through the house and the three ladies on the couch sighed.

“Poor girl, she must hate Fridays by now,” Genesisa sighed as she brushed Sephirotha’s hair.

“Being the shortest, she just can’t stand a chance,” Sephirotha shrugged “But I like that about her, especially when sharing a bath.”

“Rotha, keep those thoughts to yourself, not in the mood,” Angeala sighed as she flipped through her magazine.

“No, I won’t express how much I love to cuddle my adorable Cloudia,” Sephirotha huffed.

“Our adorable Cloudia,” Genesisa reminded her as Cloudia’s scuffles with Zack continued.


	19. Happy Anniversary

Genesis stroked Sephirotha’s hair as they lay together in his bed, reading one of his books.  Sephirotha read the pages sleepily as they heard Zackaria whining for food, smelt Angeala’s cooking and seeing the lights of Cloudia’s motorbike flit past the window.

“I wonder what Angeala is making,” Genesis wondered as Sephirotha turned the page.

“Zackaria’s mother’s recipe for vegetable stew and a Banoran apple pie,” Sephirotha replied “It’s our anniversary, remember?”

“It is?”

Sephirotha shot Genesis an annoyed look.

“Oh yes, four years since I got together with you and Angeala!”

“Five years,” Sephirotha reminded him with a growl.


	20. Dinner Time

“Dinner’s ready!”

Four eager and pregnant women were at the dining room table in a record of twenty seconds.  Zackaria rubbed her massive bump, Genesisa supported her smaller bump, Sephirotha was just starting to show and Cloudia was happy to know her pregnancy test had turned pink earlier that morning.  Angeal came into the dining room, balancing dishes and bowls in his hands, on his arms and one on his head.

“Spaghetti bolognaise,” he murmured “medium rare steak, bangers and mash, tomato and broccoli soup and for me, slow cooked lamb.”

“Thank you, Angeal,” the women chorused before tucking in.


	21. Sephiroth the Snake

“Here you go, Seph,” Zack grinned as he dropped a plump mouse into the tank “Nice, fat and juicy!”

Cloud paled as he watched the silver snake eat the mouse.

“That’s disgusting,” he murmured and Genesis nodded.

“Indeed, snakes are the demons in the animal kingdom,” he said.

“That’s just mythology and legends,” Angeal defended “It’s in Sephiroth’s nature to eat small mammals like this.”

“Why couldn’t we have gotten a kitten or puppy?” Cloud whined “Something to cuddle?”

“You can cuddle Seph, if you want,” Zack grinned and Sephiroth lifted his head.

“Uh, no thanks,” Cloud shook his head.


	22. Cloud the Chocobo

“Who’s an adorable fluffy Chocobo?” Zack cooed as he cuddled Cloud “Yes, you are!  You are!”

“Kweh!” went the yellow Chocobo.

“I still think Cloud is a very plain name for a Chocobo,” Genesis scowled as Sephiroth feed Cloud some gyshal greens.

“You would have named him after someone from Loveless,” Angeal argued “Long names are harder for a Chocobo to learn.”

“Well Chocobos aren’t really smart anyway,” Genesis sneered and Cloud pecked him sharply “Ow!”

Sephiroth chuckled as he petted Cloud’s feathers.

“He’s smart enough to understand you,” he drawled amusedly whilst Genesis and Cloud glared at one another.


	23. Zack the Dog/Puppy

“Zack, down!” Angeal barked as Zack ran up to Cloud who had arrived with the pizzas, jumping and barking.

“Hey, hey, you missed me?” Cloud smiled as Sephiroth took the pizzas off him and crouched down to cuddle the black dog “Aw, I missed you too.”

“He’s a year old, you would think he’d be calmer,” Genesis scowled as Sephiroth handed him a pizza and opened the box to indulge on the delicious, spicy, cheesy goodness.

“Well with Angeal babying him, he will always be a little puppy,” Sephiroth said with an annoyed look to the eldest of the group.


	24. Genesis the Cat

Genesis purred as Sephiroth scratched his ears whilst lounging on his lap.

“Seph!”

Genesis yowled, sunk his claws into Sephiroth’s legs and took off as Zack startled them.

“Ow!” Sephiroth grunted whilst the ginger cat ran off into the kitchen and brushed himself against Angeal’s legs, smelling the delicious aroma of his cooking.

“Cloud, it’s time for Genesis to be fed,” Angeal called.

“Gen!”

Genesis purred louder as he padded over to the bowls where Cloud filled one of them with cat food and the other with water.  He licked Cloud’s soft cheek with his rough tongue before eating daintily.


	25. Angeal the Horse

“Whoa, boy, whoa,” Sephiroth whispered to the black stallion after he reared up sharply “I’m here, Angeal, I’m here…”

“Ow…” Zack whined as Cloud helped him up after getting kicked off “I hurt all over…”

“And that’s why we’re gentle to horses,” Genesis raised an eyebrow as Angeal calmed down with Sephiroth stroking his mane and whispering comforting words to him.

“I was gentle,” Zack pouted.

“Jumping onto Angeal’s back from the roof of the stable isn’t being gentle,” Genesis snapped as Cloud sat Zack down before going up to Angeal to give him a big hug around his neck.


	26. The Cat Carer

“I’m home,” Sephiroth sighed tiredly as he closed the door.

He was met by three cats, one blonde, one ginger and one black, purring in delight.  They padded up to him, brushing themselves against his legs.

“Woof!”

Sephiroth frowned as a smaller black cat ran towards them and flattened his ears when he saw Sephiroth.

“Mew?”

“Better,” Sephiroth smiled as they followed him into the kitchen.

The smaller black cat wagging his tail expectantly but stopped when Sephiroth frowned at him and began purring.

“You should have been a puppy,” he said as he began filling their bowls with food.


	27. The Dog Walker

“Walkies!”

Cloud was swamped by four dogs, a blue Doberman, a black Labrador, a black Newfoundland and a ginger Rhodesian Ridgeback.  He managed to put the leads on the Doberman, Labrador and Ridgeback, however the Newfoundland just wouldn’t stay still.

“Zack, sit!” he commanded as the other three waited patiently “Zack…Zack…Zack, sit!  Zack!”

The Labrador barked sharply and Zack sat down obediently.  He lolled his tongue out as Cloud attached his lead to his collar.

“Good boy,” Cloud sighed exasperatedly as he opened the door and was dragged out of the door by the eager dogs with his roller-skates on.


	28. Chocobos!!!

“Feeding time!” Zack cheered as he entered the field at the back of his house.

“Kweh!”

He was surrounded by a red Chocobo, a black Chocobo, a silver Chocobo and a regular Chocobo, eager to get at his bucket of Gysal greens.

“Here, here, here, plenty enough for everyone!” Zack chuckled as he threw them in the air for the Chocobos to catch and swallow “Healthy, healthy, healthy for my beautiful birds!”

The regular Chocobo nuzzled Zack lovingly as he paused eating for a while.  Zack cooed as he hugged him around the neck and nuzzled his feathers.

“So fluffy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I love Chocobos!!!)


	29. Genesis's Canaries

“Here we are, my little canaries,” Genesis cooed as he placed down a bowl of water and a bowl of bird seed.

The larger black canary and the silver canary landed gracefully on the ledge of the birdseed bowl, tail feathers up as they began eating.  The yellow canary landed elegantly on the edge of the water bowl, tail feathers up as he began drinking.  The smaller black canary…

SPLASH!

…dove headfirst into Genesis’s mug of tea.  Genesis looked startled and frowned when a sheepish beak poked out.

“Are you sure you’re not a cuckoo?” he asked with raised eyebrows.


	30. Angeal's Ferrets

Angeal laughed as his pet ferrets came running towards him, eager for food.

“OK, OK, here we are, here we are,” he said as he dropped scraps of meat for them to eat “Sephiroth, be nice to Genesis.”

The white ferret looked displeased with the ginger ferret nibbling his ear as he tried to eat.

“Zack, stop that!”

The black ferret shot a guilty look as the blonde ferret scurried up Angeal’s trouser leg.  Angeal sighed as he picked up Cloud after he poked his head out of the hole in his pocket.

“What will I do with you two?”


	31. Fangirls

“Damn fangirls,” Sephiroth sighed as he found himself cornered.

“Out of my way!”

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow as Cloud pushed himself through the crowd of girls and looked up at Sephiroth with determined eyes.

“Cloud?” Sephiroth said but was cut off when the boy pulled him into a kiss.

The girls went silent in shock.

“Yes, that’s right, ladies!” Genesis declared as he, Angeal and Zack made their way to the popular hockey player “He’s ours so shove off!”

“Forgive them, they get jealous very easily,” Angeal sighed as he shooed the girls away whilst Zack gave Sephiroth a hug.


	32. Chasing the Princess

“Leave me alone!” Cloud shrieked as he tore his way down the school corridor in his costume for the play.

“But you look pretty!” Zack cheered as he chased after him.

“I’m a boy!”

“Doesn’t bother us,” Sephiroth smirked as Cloud nearly ran into him.

“Not you too!”

“Me too,” Genesis smirked as he blocked Cloud’s other route of escape.

Cloud backed away from his pursuers and flinched when his back met with Angeal’s chest.

“Give up, princess,” Angeal smiled as he hugged him “We’ve caught you.”

This is definitely the last time Cloud will ever get into a dress.


	33. The Pursuit

“Come back here, Zack!” Genesis yelled as he chased Zack down the street “I’m going to make you pay!”

“I’m sorry, Gen, really, I am!” Zack cried as he ran faster “I didn’t mean to spill coffee on your book, honest!”

“I’ll kill you and rip you to shreds!”

“Genesis, calm down!”  Angeal sighed as he chased after them, leaving Cloud vulnerable to Sephiroth.

Cloud looked up at the older teen and swallowed.

“My place?” Sephiroth offered with a not so innocent smirk.

“Zack, wait for me!” Cloud called as he took off after the others with Sephiroth following closely.


	34. The Prank

“Genesis, I know you’re in here,” Sephiroth growled as he stood in Genesis’s bedroom with blue dye in his hair “I know you’re the culprit with this incident so come out and no-one gets hurt.”

Genesis bit down on his lip to stop himself from cackling as he and Cloud hid in his wardrobe.

“Whoa, Seph!” Zack exclaimed as he and Angeal appeared behind Sephiroth “What’s up with your hair?  I like it.”

Sephiroth snarled at the poor boy, making him hide behind Angeal.

“Genesis is most likely in his wardrobe,” Angeal said.

“Angeal!” Genesis whined from his hiding place.


	35. Looking for Angeal

Angeal hummed as he read from his place in the tree.

“Angeal, where are you?” Zack whined as he walked past.

“Angeal, can I borrow your recipe for your lemon cheesecake?” Genesis called from inside the house.

“Angeal, I need to use your car briefly,” Sephiroth stated as he stuck his head out of his bedroom window “…Angeal?”

The boys gave up looking for Angeal, leaving him alone in the garden.  The peace was disturbed briefly by Cloud.

“Angeal?  I want a cuddle.”

Angeal wasted no time in grabbing Cloud by the scruff and lifting him up onto his lap.


	36. Sephirotha the Hunter

“Rotha, what are you doing?”

“Ssh!”

Aerith gasped as Sephirotha grabbed her and pulled her into the bushes.  She held her breath as she saw the group that Sephirotha was spying on.

“Don’t you get tired of this game?” Aerith asked.

“It’s fun to steal away Cloudia then pick off her boyfriends,” Rotha smirked as she readied her bow and arrow.

She fired the arrow and it hit Genesis’s book, causing Zack and Angeal to jump to their feet.  Sephirotha pushed Aerith out onto Zack.

“Help!” Cloudia shrieked as Sephirotha grabbed her, swung her over her shoulder and took off.


	37. Continued from Chapter 17

Cloud watched in aghast horror and slight awe as he spied the four ladies building a shrine for him.

“The thing I love most about Cloud is his motorbike and how well he takes care of it,” Genesisa sighed.

“Well there’s two things I don’t like,” Sephirotha confessed as she stuck down some pictures in her photo album “Those Lockhart sisters.”

“Anne isn’t into him, Tifa is,” Angeala frowned.

“I still don’t like them being near him, you know what I mean?”

“Shall we kill them then?” Zackaria asked with a sweet smile.

Cloud ran away after that disturbing statement.


	38. In the Hot Springs

Zack grinned as he spied through the hole in the wall that separated the hot springs.

“I spy three beautiful women,” he grinned as he saw Sephirotha, Genesisa and Cloudia.

BONK!

Zack fell down after Angeal punched him around the head then dragged him away.

“Ow, Angeal,” Zack whined.

“I told you, Genesisa wants to have her girl time with Cloudia and Sephirotha, you shouldn’t disturb them,” Angeal said as he sat Zack down on the other side of the hot spring.

“But they’re so beautiful naked,” Zack pouted.

“You’ll have your chance to see them tonight, just be patient.”


	39. Caught

“Cloud, just one drag, it’s fine.”

“Leave him alone, if he doesn’t want to, he doesn’t want to.”

“Come on, Cloudy!  It’ll help you relax!”

“Ah-ha!” Genesis jumped on the group of boys who were smoking behind the shed “Caught you!”

“Mr Rhapsodos!” Zack exclaimed as Sephiroth and Angeal jumped over the school fence with each other’s help then took off down the street.

Cloud looked terrified as Genesis snatched Zack by the ear.

“Trying to convince my star pupil to taint his lungs with tobacco?  Detention!”

Genesis smiled reassuringly to Cloud as he dragged Zack towards the school building.


	40. Hiding from Angeal

“Zack!  Genesis!  Sephiroth!  Cloud!”

Zack bit the inside of his cheek hard to stop himself from laughing as he hid under his bed.  Sephiroth held Cloud close in the wardrobe, hand over his mouth.  Genesis eyed Angeal from his place on top of the wardrobe as the man scoured their bedroom, soaked in green paint.  Angeal did not look happy.

“Cloud, you may have introduced us to the Incredible Hulk but I’ll be forgiving if you come out.”

Zack then burst out laughing and the other men relaxed slightly as Angeal grabbed him by the ankle and dragged him out.


	41. General Sephiroth

“General Sephiroth, sir!” Cloud saluted “Awaiting orders.”

“When I give the signal,” Sephiroth nodded.

“Are you sure this will work?” Genesis asked.

“This strategy has never failed me before, it will flush those dogs out of their kennel.”

“Permission to speak, sir?”

“Granted.”

“I would say one of them is a puppy more than a dog.”

Sephiroth smirked as he sat back and waved his hand.

“Fire!”

The water sprinklers suddenly came to life and Zack howled, jumping out of the shrubs.

“They found us, Angeal!” he said as Angeal sighed softly from his crouching position, enduring the water spray.


	42. Brigadier Strife

“A toast to your promotion, Brigadier Strife,” Sephiroth smiled as he held up his glass.

“Yes, bravo,” Genesis nodded as he poured out a glass of champagne.

“Oh, guys, I think I’ve drunk enough for the evening,” Cloud said bashfully.

“Nah, you don’t drink enough, spiky!” Zack said loudly as he shoved the man and spilt his drink over his head.

“I think you’ve had too much, Zack,” Angeal chuckled as he took Zack’s glass away.

“No I haven’t, give me back ma teddy bear!” Zack whined as he tried to grab his glass back.

“Too much indeed,” Sephiroth smirked.


	43. Colonel Zack

“Colonel Zack?”

“Yes?” Zack drawled lazily as he turned to address Cloud.

“Sir, shouldn’t we plan an attack soon?”

Zack glanced over the plans and sighed.

“Sephiroth hasn’t given the order yet, so Rhapsodos and Hewley haven’t been found yet…”

A boot hit him on the head.

“I gave you the order half an hour ago!” came a very annoyed voice from the trees.

“So, Strife, you can lead your squad towards the east of the perceived hiding spot whilst Sephiroth and I can jump them from the south?”

“Yes, sir,” Cloud saluted before leading his squad through the woods.


	44. Major Genesis

“Major Rhapsodos, sir?”

“Yes, Strife?” Genesis purred as he loomed over the blonde.

“Why do I have to have my hands cuffed?”

Cloud blushed as Zack ruffled his spikes.

“So they don’t realise you’re a spy, Spiky!” he said “Now come on, all you need to do is charm your way into Colonel Hojo’s friendship through Captain Hewley and it’ll be fine!”

“I get that,” Cloud muttered and looked down at himself “But why am I half naked?”

There was a pause and snicker as Zack let Cloud out of the tent.

“Because you’re so adorable like that,” Genesis replied.


	45. Captain Angeal

“Captain Hewley, sir!” Zack said as he entered Angeal’s room “Permission to pounce?”

Angeal looked at him whilst he held a captive Cloud in his arms.

“…Granted.”

“Yay!”

The bed bounced as Zack landed on top of Angeal’s back.  Sephiroth and Genesis moaned in the top bunk and shifted whilst Zack affectionately peppered kisses on Angeal’s head and ruffle Cloud’s spikes.

“I missed you so much, why did you send me on that mission?” Zack pouted.

“Because one look at you and no-one will think you’re a lieutenant that’s undercover.”

“Hey!” Zack shoved Angeal whilst Cloud snickered in his chest.


	46. Cadets

“I heard Sephiroth got promoted,” Genesis muttered as he and the other three cadets sat around the table in the canteen.

“Good for him, he deserves it,” Angeal shrugged as Zack pouted.

“I’m going to miss him,” he whined and Cloud sighed.

“Can’t we visit him or anything?” he asked.

“On top of the training and drills?” Genesis raised an eyebrow.

“I suppose not…” Cloud mumbled sombrely.

“Not to mention the punishments…”

“That’s just you,” Angeal chuckled and Zack threw some mash at him.

Angeal ducked and it hit the major that was on duty.

“Cadet Fair!”

“Oops,” Zack winced.


	47. Getting Accepted into the Army

“I got in!” Zack cheered.

“So did I,” Genesis smirked “Angeal too!”

“Flying colours,” Sephiroth smirked as he waved his letter.

Cloud stared at his letter and Sephiroth wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Hey, you can try and join the army next year,” he reassured him.

“Yeah, we’ll all be waiting for you,” Angeal consoled the blonde.

“But it’s not fair,” Cloud huffed “I wanted to go together with you guys.”

“But we’ll be attending together,” Genesis smiled “We’ll all be there to help you settle in.”

Cloud stared at him for a while before smiling back and nodding.


	48. Third Class

“When they said the mako shots for Third Class SOLDIERS were going to be trippy, this isn’t what I had in mind,” Genesis grumbled as he stumbled into the apartment and Sephiroth laughed.

“Yeah, it takes a while,” he said with a sympathetic smile.

Genesis stumbled again and Cloud helped him to the couch where Angeal cuddled him, petting his hair soothingly.

“I still can’t believe you managed to get promoted after Cloud,” Zack snickered and Genesis tossed a copy of Loveless at him.

“When I stop seeing green dragons, I will make sure you will suffer,” he declared feebly.


	49. Second Class

“I got promoted to Second Class!” Zack yelled as he ran into the apartment and proceeded with his victory run “Yahoo!”

Sephiroth rolled his eyes as the route took him around the couch that he and Cloud were snuggled on then around the bathroom before going through the bedroom where Genesis slammed a boot into the puppy’s nose, literally kicking him out of the bedroom after interrupting his private time with Angeal.  He then landed on his favourite bean bag in the middle of the sitting room.

“…So Saturday is good for the steakhouse?” Sephiroth concluded with Cloud who nodded.


	50. First Class

“Angeal!” Zack launched himself into Angeal’s arms “How did the meeting go?”

Angeal smiled as he carried him into the living room where he set him down and cleared his throat.

“They promoted me to First Class.”

Zack cheered as Genesis sat up with a smile.

“Congratulations,” he said as Cloud applauded him.

“Welcome to the top,” Sephiroth smirked.

“You are going to be my first conquest,” Angeal grinned.

“Leave that in the bedroom,” Genesis snickered and stood “While I make dinner.”

Everyone shared a horrified look when he disappeared into the kitchen before Angeal darted in to save dinner.


	51. Psychotic Child

“Sephiroth, why did you try to paint Anne’s eyes blue?” Angeal sighed patiently as he, Cloud, Genesis and Zack stood in front of the child.

“I wanted to make her look like Cloud,” Sephiroth said without a shred of remorse.

“That’s adorable,” Zack cooed and Genesis elbowed him in the gut roughly.

“Do you think we might be dealing with a psychotic child here?” Cloud whispered.

“You could have blinded her,” Angeal scolded.

“Doesn’t matter, as long as she has blue eyes, it’s fine.”

Four pairs of eyebrows were raised in alarm.

“We’re dealing with a psychotic child,” Genesis confirmed.


	52. Where's Cloud?

“Zack, where’s Cloud?”

Zack jumped and was faced with his three husbands.

“I thought he was with you?” he said innocently.

“We left him with you because you wanted to see the Chocobos and we wanted to grab lunch,” Sephiroth said.

Angeal looked behind Zack.

“You dropped our seven year old son into the Chocobo pen?!”

“He wanted to pet them!” Zack protested as the other husbands saw Cloud amongst the Chocobos.

“Even though it says no petting the Chocobos!” Genesis shrieked.

“Rules are made to be broken?”

Genesis slapped him as Sephiroth jumped into the pen to grab Cloud.


	53. Bath Time

“Zack, get back here!”

“No bath, no bath!” Zack cried as he ran down the stairs in just his boxers.

“Why do you have to make this hard?” Sephiroth grunted as he tried to pounce on the boy as he whizzed past him.

“And I was hoping for a peaceful evening,” Genesis lamented as he lay back on the sofa.

“Zack!”

“No!”

Cloud lunged for Zack as he zipped outside into the garden. 

“Oof!”

Angeal landed heavily with the net over Zack after leaping from the bathroom window.

“Bath time, pup,” he said whilst dragging him back into the house.


	54. Proud Pianist

Genesis looked as proud as a prince as he played the piano in Cloud’s lap.

“Wonderful,” Cloud praised.

“I know,” Genesis smirked as he turned to hug Cloud.

“Is that my little pianist?” Zack grinned as he and Sephiroth wandered into the sitting room.

Genesis snarled and clung onto Cloud possessively.

“Genesis, what did we tell you about that kind of behaviour?” Angeal called from the kitchen.

Genesis softened up and Sephiroth smiled, holding his arms out after putting down the shopping bags.

“Can I have a welcome hug?”

Genesis hesitated before dashing into his arms for a big hug.


	55. Angeal the Cook

“You’re very good at this, Angeal,” Genesis smiled as Angeal stood on a chair to reach the counter to chop vegetables.

“I practically did all the cooking at the orphanage,” Angeal muttered as he elegantly sliced the carrots.

“I smell something nice!” Zack cheered as he skipped into the kitchen “Can I have…?”

“OUT!”

Zack stumbled back into the living room when Genesis pointed his wooden spoon at him and Angeal did the same with his knife.  Genesis smiled and petted Angeal’s head.

“You’ll fit in nicely,” he said as Cloud and Sephiroth arrived in the driveway on Cloud’s motorbike.


	56. Papa Sephiroth

“Zack, stay close!” Sephiroth called as he held Cloud with one arm, held Genesis’s hand with his free one and strained to make sure Zack was in his eyesight.

“You can’t catch me!” Zack jeered as he stuck his tongue out and Sephiroth huffed.

“Angeal, catch him,” he ordered the obedient and eldest child.

Angeal sprinted off and tackled Zack down in a record of five seconds.

“Ow!”

Angeal carried him over to Sephiroth who smiled.

“Good boy, I’ll make beef tonight then?”

“Yes please,” Angeal replied and Zack whined.

“But I want hot dogs!” he wailed.

“Tomorrow,” Sephiroth promised.


	57. Momma Cloud

“That’s lovely, Zack,” Cloud smiled as he stuck Zack’s picture on the fridge.

“Yeah, it’s you and Boco!” Zack grinned.

“Indeed, it looks just like me, you’re very talented.”

“Mummy, look what Miss Crescent gave me!” Genesis declared as he ran in with his homework which had three gold stars.

“Oh how wonderful, Gen…”

“Look what we made in art,” Angeal said as he walked in with a sculpture that somewhat resembled Cloud.

“Oh how…”

“Mother.”

Cloud’s head was spinning as he faced Sephiroth who held up a medal.

“I came first in the hundred metre sprint,” he said smugly.


	58. Rest at the Park

“Ugh,” Zack yawned as he flopped onto the nearest bench in the park with his shopping bags “Papa just needs to rest for a while…”

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Cloud asked after taking his thumb out of his mouth.

“Sure, I’m sure, I’ll be right here.  Angeal’s in charge.”

“Angeal’s always in charge!” Genesis whined “I want to be in charge!”

“Fine, Gen’s in charge.”

“I don’t think that’s…”

“He said I’m in charge so come on, let’s grab the swings before those snotty brats!”

Sephiroth picked Cloud up without a word and carried him over to the slide.


	59. Family Dinner

Genesis carefully placed three dishes of fish and chips down.  He gave a smile to Cloud in his baby chair who was poking at his food.

“Dinner!”

Zack was first at the table, staring at the plate in anticipation followed by Angeal who waited patiently and finally Sephiroth arrived, reading a book.

“Sephiroth.”

“Five more pages.”

“No.”

“Three?”

“Put.  It.  Away.”

Sephiroth closed his book with a huff and placed it down.  Cloud gurgled and waved to Sephiroth who smiled and let him hold his finger.  Zack tucked into dinner eagerly once Angeal told him it was OK to eat.


	60. Mother Angeal

“Mommy, I want a bedtime story!” Zack whined from his bedroom.

“Mom!  There’s no shampoo left!” Genesis called from the bathroom.

“Mother, where’s my jacket?!” Sephiroth shouted from his bedroom.

Angeal ran down the corridor with a book, bottle of shampoo and Sephiroth’s leather jacket.  There was a wail of pain downstairs and Angeal dropped everything to sprint downstairs and see Cloud in the kitchen, crying and holding his red hand.

“Cloud, I told you to be careful in the kitchen.”

“I just wanted to make you a cup of tea,” Cloud sniffed as Angeal rushed him to the sink.


	61. Emperor Sephiroth

Sephiroth glanced down to his three faithful bodyguards.

“This is your assassin’s accomplice,” Angeal said as Sephiroth walked down to take a closer look.

Genesis and Zack shifted as the emperor crouched down to cup the blonde’s chin.

“Why did you help him?” he asked.

“I didn’t. I got dragged along.”

“Why didn’t you stop him?”

“I did, I pushed him out of the window before he could kill you.”

Sephiroth thought for a moment.

“I like you,” he said and stood “Train him, he may become a valuable guard.”

Angeal dragged Cloud to his feet and led him out.


	62. King Cloud

“Have you seen His Majesty?” Zack whispered to Angeal and Genesis.

“No, why?”

“He’s not in his chambers!”

“What do you mean?”

“I went to check if he was alright because he had that meeting with the foreigner but he’s not there!”

Angeal and Genesis exchanged a look.

“Sound the alarm!”

Sephrioth woke up when bells began ringing and the king next to him shifted.

“What’s the commotion about?” Cloud grumbled.

“An alarm of sorts,” Sephiroth yawned and nuzzled Cloud.

“Mm…I love your accent…”

There was a pause.

“Crap, I wasn’t meant to stay the night, they’re looking for me!”


	63. Archduke Zack

“ZACK!”

Genesis stormed down the corridor with paint covering him, Angeal and Sephiroth following him.

“Genesis, it’s a bit of a stretch to accuse Zack…” Angeal started.

“Who else do you think would dare do this?!” Genesis screeched.

Angeal remained silent and Genesis grabbed the first guard he could get his hands on.

“You!” he barked at Cloud “Have you see the Archduke?”

“He w-went that way,” Cloud stuttered as he pointed down the corridor.

Genesis dropped him and they went down the corridor.  Cloud sighed as Zack poked his head out from behind the curtain.

“I owe you one.”


	64. Prince Genesis

“He is so spoilt,” Cloud pouted as he hid under the curtains.

“Cloud…” Sephiroth sighed

“I don’t want to be his whipping boy!”

Cloud sniffed as he held back the tears.

“Where’s Cloud?!”

“Seph!” Zack cried as he ran down the corridor “Have you found Cloud yet?  Angeal can’t calm him down!”

The doors slammed open and Genesis stormed towards them with Angeal chasing him.

“I want my Cloud!” he demanded.

Sephiroth stared at him.

“I saw him in the garden.”

Genesis was gone with Angeal and Zack.  A few seconds later Sephiroth felt Cloud hug his leg.

“Thank you…”


	65. Duke Angeal

“Hurry up, hurry up!” Zack cried.

“Relax, Za-um-sir…” Cloud stuttered.

“Come on, we’re friends now, call me Zack!  Now come on, Angeal’s probably here and waiting already!”

“An-Angeal?!” Cloud exclaimed “The Duke of Banora?!”

Zack threw open the doors and pounced on the tall Duke.  Angeal caught him with little effort as Genesis and Sephiroth watched with raised brows.

“I see why it’s been a while since our last visit,” Genesis commented then eyed Cloud “Hello?”

“Oh guys, meet Cloud, my new friend!” Zack grinned.

“So you got a whipping boy in the end…”

Sephiroth winced as Angeal shoved him.


	66. Marquis Sephiroth

“Have you seen the young Marquis?” Genesis asked Angeal.

Angeal shook his head and Zack whined.

“His father is so angry that we’ve lost him!”

“Quick, he loves the lake, he might be there!”

“Argh!  Quickly before he falls in!”

Angeal watched the servants run off before nudging the bust beside him.  He snuck into the secret passage that opened beneath the near tapestry.  He went down the passage until he found the little sanctuary where Sephiroth and Cloud lay in the patch of sunlight in the growing flowerbed.  He smiled softly at their intertwined hands.

“Bundles of trouble indeed.”


	67. Earl of Nibelheim

“The Earl of Nibelheim, Lord Cloud!”

Cloud walked into the ballroom.  His posture wavered when he saw the quartet of the eligible yet terrifying Countesses of Shinra.

“My Lord.”

Cloud smiled as Aerith approached him.  He bowed and took her hand.

“May I have this dance?”

Aerith blushed and nodded.  They waltzed onto the dance floor.  Suddenly, Sephirotha tripped up her partner to stumble into Cloud, Genesisa slipped Aerith into the arms of Tif and Angeala snuck Zackaria into Cloud’s arms.  As the confusion died down, Cloud stared into Zackaria’s bright blue eyes in alarm.

“My Lord,” she purred sweetly.


	68. Viscount Zack

“Where’s the Viscount?” Angeal asked as he grabbed Cloud.

The stagehand jumped.

“I thought the Viscount was to arrive later at eight?”

“Security reasons, we have to bring him early, he’s a risk.”

Cloud shrugged helplessly and Angeal let him run along.  Genesis sighed softly from his box before beckoning Angeal in.

“Here, focus on the rafters,” he said whilst handing him some opera glasses.

Angeal took them and looked, seeing black spikes.

“Zack Fair, get down this instant!”

Genesis covered his mouth in horror as Zack fell and landed on top of Sephiroth who was setting up the stage.


	69. Baron Rhapsodos

Baron Rhapsodos sighed as he lounged on his armchair, feeling the effects of his travels.

“Shall I draw a bath for you, sir?” Cloud offered.

“Mm, yes, with scented oils and bubbles.”

Cloud bowed as Zack burst in.

“There he is!” he cheered as Angeal and Sephiroth followed in after him “Welcome back!”

“Zack, you’re too loud,” Genesis scowled as Angeal restrained Zack.

“Rough journey?” Sephiroth drawled as he sat beside Genesis.

“You don’t know the half of it,” Genesis complained.

“Oh yeah, you get seasick, don’t you?” Zack grinned.

Genesis paled slightly at the thought of being at sea.


	70. Sir Angeal

“Careful with your stance, squire,” Sir Angeal murmured as he came behind Cloud to correct him.

“R-Right,” Cloud nodded as he adjusted his footing.

Angeal came behind Zack next who was hacking at the target.

“Defend yourself!”

Zack jumped around to block a swing.

“Good.”

Genesis and Sephiroth rode into the training yard, giving each other dirty looks.

“What happened this time, Your Majesties?”

“He broke my favourite shield,” Genesis pouted whilst dismounting.

“For the last time, that shield was weak and pathetic,” Sephiroth sighed “That’s why it splintered so easily!”

Genesis huffed and stuck his tongue out at him.


End file.
